No More Dream Lyrics
Romanized Lyrics Monster Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni Ni kkumeun gyeou geugeoni Suga I wanna big house, big cars & big rings But sasireun I dun have any big dreams Haha nan cham pyeonhage sareo Kkum ttawi an kkwodo amudo mwora an hajanheo Monster Jeonbu dadada ttokgagachi nacheoreom saenggakhago isseo Saekkakkakkamake kkameogeun kkum manteon eorin sijeol Daehageun geokjeong ma meollirado gal geonikka Jungkoook Arasseo eomma jigeum dokseosil gandanikka V Niga kkumkkwoon ni moseubi mwoyeo Jigeum ni geoul sogen nuga boyeo, I gotta say J-Hope Neoui gireul garago dan harureul sarado Mworado harago nayakhameun damadwo Jungkoook Wae mal mothago isseo? Gongbuneun hagi sirtamyeonseo Hakgyo ttaeryeo chigineun geobnaji? Igeo bwa deunggyohal junbihane beolsseo Cheol jom deureo jebal jom, neo ibman saragajigo imma yurimental boy (Stop!) Jasinege mureobwa eonje niga yeolsimhi noryeokhaetnyago Monster Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni Ni kkumeun gyeou geugeoni Jungkoook Geojitmariya you such a liar See me see me ya neon wiseonjaya Wae jakku ttan gireul garae ya neona jalhae Jebal gangyohajin marajwo (All La la la la la) Jimin Ni kkumi mwoni ni kkumi mwoni mwoni (All La la la la la) Jimin Gojak igeoni gojak igeoni geoni Suga Jigyeoun same day, banbokdoeneun maeire Eoreundeulgwa bumonimeun teure bakhin kkumeul juibhae Jangnaehuimang neombeowon...Gongmuwon? Gangyodoen kkumeun anya guhoemal guwontusu J-Hope Sigannangbiin yajae doljikgureul nallyeo Jiok gateun sahoee banhanghae kkumeul teukbyeolsamyeon Jasinege mureobwa ni kkumui profile Eogabman batdeon insaeng ni sarmui jueoga doeeobwa Jin Niga kkumkkwoon ni moseubi mwoyeo Jigeum ni geoul sogen nuga boyeo, I gotta say Jimin Neoui gireul garago dan harureul sarado Mworado harago nayakhameun damadwo Monster Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni Ni kkumeun gyeou geugeoni Jungkoook Geojitmariya you such a liar See me see me ya neon wiseonjaya Wae jakku ttan gireul garae ya neona jalhae Jebal gangyohajin marajwo (All La la la la la) Jimin Ni kkumi mwoni ni kkumi mwoni mwoni (All La la la la la) Jimin Gojak igeoni gojak igeoni geoni Monster Saraganeun beobeul molla Suga Naraganeun beobeul molla Jungkoook Gyeoljeonghaneun beobeul molla Monster Ijen kkumkkuneun beobdo molla Monster Nuneul nuneul nuneul tteora da ije Chumeul chumeul chumeul chwobwa ja dasi Kkumeul kkumeul kkumeul kkwobwa da Neo kkumuldaejima umuljjumul daejima wussup! Jungkoook Geojitmariya you such a liar See me see me ya neon wiseonjaya Wae jakku ttan gireul garae ya neona jalhae Jebal gangyohajin marajwo (All La la la la la) Monster Ni kkumi mwoni ni kkumi mwoni mwoni (All La la la la la) Monster Gojak igeoni gojak igeoni geoni Monster To all the youth without dreams English Monster Hey you, what’s your dream? Hey you, what’s your dream? Hey you, what’s your dream? Is that all your dream is? Suga I wanna big house, big cars & big rings But actually, I don’t have any big dreams Haha, I live quite comfortably Even if I don’t dream, no one says anything Monster Everyone is thinking the same way as me I completely forgot about my childhood when I had a lot of dreams Don’t worry about college, I’ll at least go to a school that’s far away Jungkook Ok mom, I’m going to the library right now V What is the you that you’ve dreamed of? Who do you see in the mirror? I gotta say J-Hope Go on your path, even if you live for a day Do something, put away your weakness Jungkook Why aren’t you saying anything? You don’t wanna study But you’re scared to quit school? See, you’re already getting ready for school Please grow up, you’re all talk dude, you have a glass mentality boy (Stop!) Ask yourself if you’ve ever worked hard for anything Monster Hey you, what’s your dream? Hey you, what’s your dream? Hey you, what’s your dream? Is that all your dream is? Jungkook That’s a lie, you such a liar See me, see me, ya you’re a hypocrite Why are you telling to go a different path? Take care of yourself Please don’t force me (All La la la la la) Jimin What’s your dream, what’s your dream? (All La la la la la) Jimin Is that it? Is that it? Suga Sick of the same day, the repeating days Adults and my parents keep telling me the same dreams The number one future career is a government worker? It’s not a forced dream, a ninth inning relief pitcher J-Hope Throw a fast ball at the waste of time that is night study sessions Rebel against the hell-like society, ignore the dreams Ask yourself about your dream profile Become the main subject of your life that has always been held back Jin What is the you that you’ve dreamed of? Who do you see in the mirror? I gotta say Jimin Go on your path, even if you live for a day Do something, put away your weakness Monster Hey you, what’s your dream? Hey you, what’s your dream? Hey you, what’s your dream? Is that all your dream is? Jungkook That’s a lie, you such a liar See me, see me, ya you’re a hypocrite Why are you telling to go a different path? Take care of yourself Please don’t force me (All La la la la la) Jimin What’s your dream, what’s your dream? (All La la la la la) Jimin Is that it? Is that it? Monster Don’t know how to live Suga Don’t know how to fly Jungkook Don’t know how to decide Monster Don’t know how to dream now Monster Open your eyes now Dance a dance now Dream a dream now Stop hesitating, stop being uncertain, wussup! Jungkook That’s a lie, you such a liar See me, see me, ya you’re a hypocrite Why are you telling to go a different path? Take care of yourself Please don’t force me (All La la la la la) Monster What’s your dream, what’s your dream? (All La la la la la) Monster Is that it? Is that it? Monster To all the youth without dreams Hangul 랩몬스터 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 니 꿈은 겨우 그거니 슈가 I wanna big house, big cars & big rings But 사실은 I dun have any big dreams 하하 난 참 편하게 살어 꿈 따위 안 꿔도 아무도 뭐라 안 하잖어 랩몬스터 전부 다다다 똑가같이 나처럼 생각하고 있어 새까까까맣게 까먹은 꿈 많던 어린 시절 대학은 걱정 마 멀리라도 갈 거니까 정국 알았어 엄마 지금 독서실 간다니까 뷔 니가 꿈꿔온 니 모습이 뭐여 지금 니 거울 속엔 누가 보여 I gotta say 제이홉 너의 길을 가라고 단 하루를 살아도 뭐라도 하라고 나약함은 담아둬 정국 왜 말 못하고 있어? 공부는 하기 싫다면서 학교 때려 치기는 겁나지? 이거 봐 등교할 준비하네 벌써 철 좀 들어 제발 좀 너 입만 살아가지고 임마 유리멘탈 boy (Stop!) 자신에게 물어봐 언 제 니가 열심히 노력했냐고 랩몬스터 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 니 꿈은 겨우 그거니 정국 거짓말이야 you such a liar See me see me ya 넌 위선자야 왜 자꾸 딴 길을 가래 야 너나 잘해 제발 강요하진 말아줘 (모두 La la la la la) 지민 니 꿈이 뭐니 니 꿈이 뭐니 뭐니 (모두 La la la la la) 지민 고작 이거니 고작 이거니 거니 슈가 지겨운 same day 반복되는 매일에 어른들과 부모님은 틀에 박힌 꿈을 주입해 장래희망 넘버원...공무원? 강요된 꿈은 아냐 구회말 구원투수 제이홉 시간낭비인 야자에 돌직구를 날려 지옥 같은 사회에 반항해 꿈을 특별사면 자신에게 물어봐 니 꿈의 profile 억압만 받던 인생 니 삶의 주어가 되어봐 진 니가 꿈꿔온 니 모습이 뭐여 지금 니 거울 속엔 누가 보여, I gotta say 지민 너의 길을 가라고 단 하루를 살아도 뭐라도 하라고 나약함은 담아둬 랩몬스터 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 니 꿈은 겨우 그거니 정국 거짓말이야 you such a liar See me see me ya 넌 위선자야 왜 자꾸 딴 길을 가래 야 너나 잘해 제발 강요하진 말아줘 (모두 La la la la la) 지민 니 꿈이 뭐니 니 꿈이 뭐니 뭐니 (모두 La la la la la) 지민 고작 이거니 고작 이거니 거니 랩몬스터 살아가는 법을 몰라 슈가 날아가는 법을 몰라 정국 결정하는 법을 몰라 랩몬스터 이젠 꿈꾸는 법도 몰라 랩몬스터 눈을 눈을 눈을 떠라 다 이제 춤을 춤을 춤을 춰봐 자 다시 꿈을 꿈을 꿈을 꿔봐 다 너 꾸물대지마 우물쭈물 대지마 wussup! 정국 거짓말이야 you such a liar See me see me ya 넌 위선자야 왜 자꾸 딴 길을 가래 야 너나 잘해 제발 강요하진 말아줘 (모두 La la la la la) 랩몬스터 니 꿈이 뭐니 니 꿈이 뭐니 뭐니 (모두 La la la la la) 랩몬스터 고작 이거니 고작 이거니 거니 랩몬스터 To all the youth without dreams